ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Dossier di darkroxas92
«''' darkroxas92: Ok, ok! Basta! Ora non è il momento di recriminare! Ora è il momento di vendicarsi di un piccolo guastafeste! Pena! Panico! : Pena + Panico: Comandi! : darkroxas92: Andatemi a prendere tutta la documentazione che abbiamo sul moccioso! : Pena: Quale, quella relativa al videogioco? : darkroxas92: NO, imbecille sottosviluppato!! Quella con su scritto “Materiale per incastrare Sora”!! '''» :: — Primo riferimento implicito al Dossier di darkroxas92, in Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 09: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? '' Il '''Dossier di darkroxas92', titolo ufficiale Dossier di darkroxas92 sopra le monellerie, i comportamenti scorretti e gli atti da teppista di Sora, è un elemento ricorrente di alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane a partire da ''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough''. Il Dossier : «''' Ah! Intendi quella documentazione dove per anni hai raccolto informazioni su tutti i “crimini” e marachelle varie del protagonista di tre videogiochi .... '''» :: — Panico, in Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 09: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? '' Come indica il titolo stesso, il Dossier è un voluminoso classeur (o, in italiano, classificatore) nel quale è contenuta una notevole, per non dire immensa quantità di materiale probatorio (per lo più fotografico e cartaceo). In tale raccoglitore, nel corso di molti anni, darkroxas92 ha documentato, catalogato e repertoriato quelli che, da un suo punto di vista (non sempre obbiettivo, va fatto notare), sono atti di monelleria e/o comportamenti scorretti e/o comportamenti da teppista di cui Sora si sarebbe macchiato nel corso delle sue avventure durante i videogiochi di cui era protagonista e/o in quelli in cui era anche solo presente, come pure (seppure in maniera minore e in modo meno sietematico) durante le Fan Fiction, di cui era, anche qua, protagonista e/o semplice comparsa. Come detto, il Dossier contiene per la stragrande maggioranza dei casi documentazione cartacea o fotografica, a volte l'una sopportata dall'altra. Tuttavia, se per la documentazione cartacea l'origine è abbastanza comprensibile (scritta a mano o con l'ausilio di altri mezzi atti allo scopo basandosi su quanto visto accadere durante lo svolgersi delle avventure si Sora), quella del materiale fotografico è di dubbia provenienza, alcune volta anche illecita (alcune fotografie sono state ottenute bypassando e piratando gli hard-disk i servizi di sicurezza di edifici ed enti pubblici), se non addirittura criminosa (uso di telecamere nascote in proprietà private altrui, come la casa di Ottoperotto, Sigmund e Voce fuori campo). Inizio stesura e punto della situazione : '«''' Vexen: Ora, si da il caso che quel discolo di suo figlio abbia appena compiuto un furto nel mio laboratorio... : Mamma di Sora (esterrefatta): A fatto... Che cosa?! : Chuck Norris: Oh, no... e fissa Vexen Le assicuro che non la passerà liscia... : Vexen: Il sentirlo mi fa piacere, ma, purtroppo, non è la sola cosa... : Mamma di Sora: Perché c'è dell'altro? : Vexen: Altro, signora? fuori da un sacco un classeur All'incirca 56 chili di documentazione... »''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 06: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) '' Stando al primo documento che si incontra aprendo il detto classificatore ( l'immagine qua a destra, il cui testo riportiamo fedelmente qua di seguito), darkroxas92 ha cominciato la sua certosina raccolta nel 2006, per l'esattezza, domenica 14 maggio: : '« Domenica 14 maggio 2006 : : Qua di seguito, io, darkroxas92, : repertorio per quanto sia nelle mie forze, : quante più prove accertino atti di monelleria, : comportamenti scorretti e di atti da teppista : commessi da : Sora Taivas Obloha Tiān-Kōng Lug Ouranós, : meglio conosciuto semplicemente come Sora : durante ogni videogioco in cui egli sia : protagonista o anche solo presente e/o : Fan Fiction legata in senso lato a : detti videogioci in cui egli sia protagonista : o anche solo presente, a prescindere da : quale genere e/o rating esse siano. : Che giustizia sia fatta. :::::: Darkroxas92 »''' A partire da suddetta data, il Dio della Devastazione ha documentato maniacalmente ogni azione “''non propriamente corretta al 100%''” di Sora. La prima volta che viene citato nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, il Dossier raccoglie materiale probatorio per una massa pari a 56 kg (6 kg più della massa del soggetto di cui tratta). Cronistoria del Dossier nelle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane :Attenzione : I seguenti passaggi possono contenere spoiler ! Prima comparsa : '''« darkroxas92: Sì! Quello! Me lo porti o me lo citi a memoria?! : Terza Musa: Ma insomma! No puoi accettare di aver perso e comportarti da sportivo? : darkroxas92: Ehm... No. : Terza Musa: Sigh... Immaturo... : darkroxas92: Farò finta di non aver ascoltato... Allora, 'sta documentazione?! : Panico: Eccola... un classificatore da 56 kg stracolmo di fogli e fotografie Ma non potresti mettere tutto su PDF e conservarlo in una pennina UBS? : Quarta Musa: USB, vorrai dire... UBS è una banca svizzera... »''' :: — Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 09: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? '' Il Dossier appare per la prima volta quando Ottoperotto, Sigmund, Voce fuori campo, Sora (temporaneamente riportato all'età di sette anni), Xaldin (temporaneamente con le fattezze di un coniglio) e Suor Nausicaa sevntano il piano di darkroxas92 e salvando gli Dei e gli Ascesi dall'essere annichiliti dall'arma Antica che il Dio caduto aveva progettato di far esplodere. Dando prova di poco Fair-Play, darkroxas92 medita vendetta nei confronti del tuss, in quanto, fattualmente, è stato lui che ha disinnescato il dispositovo Antico e perciò ordiana ai suoi temporanei tirapiedi (Pena e Panico) di portargli “''tutta la documentazione che hanno sul moccioso”, che poi si rileva essere, appunto, il Dossier. Volendo che Sora paghi salato il fatto di avergli messo i bastoni fra le ruote, cerca nel suo classeur qualcosa che gli permetta di spingere Vexen (già in collera col piccolo perché è entrato nel suo laboratorio senza il suo permesso) a punire severamentissimamente il tuss. : '''« darkroxas92: Da qua... il classificatore e lo sfoglia Ah! Perfetto! Ecco quello che cercavo! una decina di fotografie E con queste posso dire che Vexen non avrà pietà... : Dante: Per quanto la tua faccia sadica et tetra / araldo è della tua vendicativa perfidia / saper possiamo quali son le frecce alla tua faretra? : darkroxas92: Semplice... Sono le foto dell'ultima Fan Fiction... Vi ricordate che al moccioso ed al suo Nobody avevano regalato uno skateboard a testa? Bhé, nel provarli, si sono spinti un po' tanto dentro il castello... Sono arrivati nel laboratorio della vecchia mummia e... : Terza Musa: Ok, ok! Abbiamo capito l'antifona... »''' :: — Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough, Capitolo 09: Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? '' Fortunatamente per Sora, l'intervento di ChiyoChan8, Soruccio e Nemeryal a darkroxas92 di inviare anonimamente le fotografie compromettenti. In seguito alla cattura di darkroxas92, il Dossier finisce in mano ad Ottoperotto e Soci, i queli promettono a Sora di tenerlo nascosto, soprattutto a sua madre. : '« Voce fuori campo: Bhé, è andata piuttosto bene, no? : Freud (con la borsa del ghiaccio in testa): NO! : Sora: Oh, andiamo, Sigmund, dopotutto – : Freud: Ruhe, bitte! O metto a disposizione di tua madre il dossier di darkroxas92... : 8x8 (ancora cercando di levarsi le manette): Sigmund... : Freud: Uffa... Lo so che abbiamo promesso di non farlo mai e poi mai! Dicevo solo per dire... : Voce fuori campo: Ecco... Ora però, lo vai a recuperare tu, il tüss... : Freud: Uh? lo sguardo di Voce fuori campo, fin sul lampione più vicino !!! Ma come ci è finito, lassù?! : Suor Nausicaa: Fifa, suppongo... »''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 01: All'inizio era il soggetto... '' Momento di gloria : '« Vexen: Sarei qua – Coff!! – per prendere una cosa'' – Coff!! –'' che mi sarebbe molto, molto'' – Coff!! –'' utile per ciò che sto – Coff!! – per fare... : dragon ball z: Ma sicuro... Cosa? : Vexen: Un classificatore... »''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 04: In verità, vi dico... Ben poco... '' Purtroppo per il tuss, in seguito al furto da lui commesso nel Labroratorio di Vexen ai danni di quest'ultimo, il ''Freddo Accademico, ritendendo quel latrocinio la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso, decide di mettere al corrente la genitrice di Sora e il suo compagno nonché tutore legale del tuss Chuck Norris del famigerato Dossier. Tale fatto non è tuttavia una semplice vendetta verso Sora, ma solo la prima parte di un piano ben più grande e, per il ragazzo, pericoloso: Vexen, infatti, usando i (tanti) argomenti contenuti nel Dossier, supportati (come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno...) da altre prove procurate da lui stesso, vuole convincere la Mamma di Sora e Chuck a permettere al [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] (comitato di cui è membro onorario) di punire pubblicamente e in modo “esemplare” il tuss, di modo che il suo (atroce) castigo sia un perfetto ed efficacissimo deterrente per migliaia di altri monelli suoi pari. E, come previsto, il Dossier gli rende il compito facile... : '« Mamma di Sora (sfogliando allibita le pagine del dossier): Oh, dannazione... : Vexen: Comprendo il suo stato d'animo, signora... »''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 06: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) '' E, alla fine, il Freddo Accademico riesce a strappare ai parenti di Sora il permesso per attuare il progetto del C.R.E.P.A.V.A. : '« Chuck Norris (non convinto): Ecco, dottore... Vede... Comprendo che vada punito... Severamente... Molto severamente... Ma... Il progetto che ci ha sottoposto... Non è... Un po' eccessivo anche per voi del C.R.E.P.A.V.A? : Vexen: Assolutamente no... E poi, pensi al beneficio che ne trarrano molti altri discoli come lui! Non sa l'effetto deterrente che avrà su tanti piccoli delinquenti!! : Chuck Norris: Lo so... Me ne rallegro... Ma, ripeto... Non sarà un po' tanto eccessivo? : Vexen: Uhm... Vada a pagina 2'209, per favore... : Chuck Norris: Perché? Cosa c' – la pagina vede la foto allegata EH?!?! : Vexen: Ancora convinto che sia eccessivo? : Chuck Norris (prende la penna): Dove devo firmare? »''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 06: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) '' Così, nonostante abbia contribuito a salvare (di nuovo) l'Universo, Sora si ritrova, il giorno deciso dal Comitato, legato ad un cavalletto, coi quarti ignudi e prossimi a ricevere il castigo che i suoi punitori hanno deciso di infliggere al loro proprietario. Ancora una volta, il Dossier è attivamente implicato nel detto castigo: Sora, infatti, è stato condannato a ricevere sulle sue povere terga nude 5696 sculacciate, ossia ottantanove volte la massa in kg delle prove a suo carico (56 kg del Dossier e 8 raccolti da Vexen). : '«“L'imputato viene condannato a venir percosso sulle terga con un numero di colpi pari alla massa espressa in chilogrammi (kg) del materiale probatorio fornito dall'accusa moltiplicato per per 89 (ottantanove), per un totale di 64 x 89 = 5696 (cinque mila sei cento novanta sei) colpi.”.»''' :: — ATLANTIS – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22: Ditta-dharma-vedaniya-karma... '' Tuttavia, a prova che presto o tardi la giustizia trionfa sull'ipocrisia, Sora viene graziato da quell'inumano supplizio per intervento divino (Ottoperotto, divenuto nel frattempo, in seguito agli avvenimenti di Atlantide, un Dio). Sparizione? Le circostanze in cui avviene la scomparsa del Dossier non sono chiare. Alcuni affermano sia stato recuperato e poi distrutto dal C.S.T., altri che sia andato perso nella confusione avvenuta in seguito alla non-retribuzione di Sora, altri ancora che sia stato fatto sparire dal tuss in persona. La sola cosa certa, è che di quel Dossier si è persa traccia e lo stesso darkroxas9 ne ha iniziato un altro... : '«'''Darth Sidious: Ergo... : darkroxas92: Ergo tutto questo è colpa sua, all'origine! : Darth Sidious: E... cosa comporta? : darkroxas92: Ma è chiaro! Che nel Nuovo e Migliorato Dossier di darkroxas92 (che sono io...) verrà aggiunta anche la voce “Causato catena di eventi che hanno portato alla retribuzione di quattro altri personaggi”, il che farà sì che quando arrriverà il giorno in cui sarà infine fatta giustizia, i quarti di quel dannato tüss finiranno per essere ancora più rossi e doloranti!!!Muhahahah! : Darth Sidious: Oh... Diabolico, Maestro... : darkroxas92: Grazie...»''' :: — Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno '' :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Contenuto del Dossier Nota: Nell'impossibilità di mostrare qua la documentazione del Dossier per intero, ci limiteremo a dare un breve e per nulla esaustivo assaggio del materiale probatorio raccolto da darkroxas92 nel corso degli anni. Nello specifico, riportiamo qua le prove ed il materiale citato nelle Fan Fiction (tra parentesi normali) e dove è stata commesso il “''crimine” [ tra parentesi quadre ]. Materiale cartaceo (ordinato per ordine di pagina) *''Pag.33'':Distruzione di sedie al caffè della Città di Mezzo [ KH ] (D64). *''Pag.45'':Danneggiamento di vasi alla Fortezza Oscura [ KH ] (D64). *''Pag.64'':Vandalismo nei campi d'addestramento della Terra dei Dragoni [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.78'':Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di Yen Sid; si è rivolto a lui con un “Hey, there!” [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.81'':Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti della Regina Minni; si è rivolto a lei con un “Where is the King?” [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.92'':Ferimento di specie protette dal WWF KH, nello specifico un leopardo ( [ KH ] (ATL)). *''Pag.110'':Uccisione e Bracconaggio (aggravante) di specie protette dal WWF KH, nello specifico un leopardo [ KH ] (ATL). *''Pag.234'':Aggregazione alla Pirateria [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.567'':Aggregazione alla Pirateria (informatica) [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.999'':Partecipazione a tornei senza l'età richiesta [ KH & KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.1'543'':Disturbo delle quiete pubblica; nello specifico per aver suonato le campane in piena notte nelle Città di Mezzo [ KH ] (D64). *''Pag.2'222'':Violazione di proprietà privata: nello specifico il ripetuto entrare nelle case altrui senza neppure bussare. *''Pag.2'347'':Uso di skateboard in aree vietate [ KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.2'899'':Guida di Gummiship senza patentino [ KH & KH II ] (D64). *''Pag.3'000'':Distruzione di 1'785 vasi nel castello dell'Oblio [ KH:CoM ] (ATL). Materiale fotografico (ordinato per tipologia) Nota: Le didascalie riportano i commenti trovati allegati alle foto, con anche il castigo proposto da darkroxas92 per ogni "crimine" (fra parentesi il Lv.Attenuazione suggerito). Comportamento da teppista Comportamento da teppista_diavoletto.jpg|Il diavolo non è così brutto come lo si dipinge... Ma di certo, è un monellaccio! Castigo: 5 sculacciate (Pants). Comportamento da teppista_inquinamento.jpg|Non si buttano forzieri d'oro azteco maledetto in mare! Castigo: 10 sculacciate (Underpants). Associazione alla pirateria Associazione pirateria_pirata.jpg|E se i bambini seguissero il suo esempio?! Castigo: 2 sculacciate (Pants). Associazione pirateria.jpg|Ah! E qua, abbiamo anche forato un orecchio, eh? Castigo: 8 sculacciate (Biott). Furto Furto_furtogummi.jpg|Uhm, ok... Rubarr la propria Gummiship e a quei due... Ok, ci sono le attenuanti... Castigo: 5 sculacciate (Pants). Furto_furto.jpg|Rubare la'' Buster Sword'' a Cloud?! Nessuna attenuante!! E nessun, attenuante!! Castigo: 20 sculacciate (Biott). Pessimo esempio dato Pessimo esempio dato_antiforma.jpg|Eh, no! Non pensare che, solo perché sei posseduto dall'Oscurità... Castigo: 7 sculacciate (Underpants). Pessimo esempio dato_skateboard.jpg|''Ignorantia legis non excusat''... Soprattutto se sei un tuss! Castigo: 5 sculacciate (Biott). Pessimo esempio dato_dispettoso.jpg|Non si gioca col cibo, monello! Non te lo hanno insegnato?! Castigo: 15 sculacciate (Underpants). Pessimo esempio dato_ibussa!!!.jpg|E si bussa, prima di entrare in un bagno!!! Castigo: 25 sculacciate (Biott). Pessimo esempio dato_'mbriaco.jpg|Ah! Abbiamo alzato il gomito, eh? Bene! Ora sia abbasseranno un po' di indumenti! Castigo: 50 sculacciate (Biott). Pessimo esempio dato_pigrizia.jpg|''Otium vitiorum pater est''! Ma non vedi quanti Heartless ci sono?! Coi ragazzi pigri, c'è un solo sistema... Castigo: 100 sculacciate (Biott). Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di un adulto Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di un adulto_corna.jpg|''Il riso abbonda sulle bocche degli stolti'', dicono... Di sicuro, il rosso abbonda sui quarti dei monelli... Castigo: 30 sculacciate (Biott). Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di un adulto_linguaccia.jpg|Dunque... Per il rosso che deve diventare il tuo fondoschiena, useremo la stessa tonalità della tua lingua... Castigo: 60 sculacciate (Biott). Mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di un adulto_gravissimoerrore.jpg|... No, non si può essere tanto masochisti...Insomma! Vabbhé... I quarti sono i suoi... Anzi, erano, i suoi... Castigo: 500 sculacciate (Biott). Monellerie varie Monelleria varia_insufficenza.jpg|Ecco quello che succede, ad andare a zonzo per il multiverso, invece che studiare! Castigo: 84 sculacciate (Biott). Monelleria varia_nasconde qualcosa.jpg|Bhé, sappiamo tutti, cosa succede ai monelli che rubano la marmellata di lamponi dalla cucina del #3... Castigo: 300 sculacciate (Biott). Monellerie... Freudiane Monellerie...Freudiane_xxx.jpg|Ehm... Dite a Sigmund che non c'è bisogno che commenti, grazie... Castigo: 1'000 sculacciate (Biott). Monellerie...Freudiane_xxx_2.jpg|Bhé... Almeno era sicuro... Rispetto a prima, c'è un po' di attenuante... Castigo: 998 sculacciate (Biott). Curiosità In opposizione al Dossier di darkroxas92, esiste un altro dossier, redatto da Quina, “''Dossié de Quina sur pecché no se devve ciapà a scapacciò er Sora''” nel quale, come si evince dal titolo, la Qu ha raccolto vari motivi per cui Sora non andrebbe punito (più che altro, attenuanti o permute di punizioni).